1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with improved terminals.
2. Description of Related Art
Universal Serial Bus connectors are well known in the art. China Patent No. 204243365 discloses a reversible electrical connector. The electrical connector includes an insulative housing and upper and lower contacts on the housing. Each contact includes a contacting section. The contacts include grounding contacts each having a free end and a mounting leg mounted to corresponding grounding region of a printed circuit board. The free ends of paired upper grounding contact and lower grounding contact either abut against each other or against a metallic shielding plate embedded within a mating tongue to form a parallel relationship between the paired upper grounding contact and lower grounding contact. The contacting portions of the upper contacts are apt to separate from the contacting portions of the lower contacts under frequent insertion and withdrawal of a plug connector.
Hence, a new and simple electrical connector are desired.